Such a knife is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,885. Here, the knife has a blade carrier which is mounted displaceable in a translatory manner within a knife housing and which is moveable between a rear position and a front position by means of a handle. The handle is formed by a lever which is pivotably attached to the housing by means of a joint. Further, a toggle mechanism is pivotably attached to the housing with one end and is pivotably attached to the blade carrier with the other end. The pin joint of the toggle mechanism is guided in an elongated hole of the handle.
The knife is in need of improvement in particular with respect to its safety.